


Peter the Cat

by GDogDfeld124



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Black Lab, Clint is a hawk, Domestic Avengers, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie), No Avengers: Infinity War, Other, Peter is a Cat, Sam is a falcon, Scott is a fox, Steve Rogers Golden Retriever, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is a Wolf, natasha is a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDogDfeld124/pseuds/GDogDfeld124
Summary: This is a world where everyone is half animal and only a few are fully human. The ones that are fully human don’t get treated differently it’s just not common. Peter Parker was a human cat until he got spider powers and he became a mix of the three a human spider and cat. Peter kept the spider part to himself knowing it wasn’t natural but Tony Stark, the famous, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, who was a huge powerful wolf, also IronWolf, found out about the Spider-Cat roaming the streets in a costume fighting crime. Tony came to the cat’s house one day and asked him to go to Germany to fight the great Captain America, who is a super buff golden retriever.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Pete the Cat

Clint is a hawk, Sam is a Falcon, Scarlett Witch is a human with super powers, Bucky is a Black Lab, Scott is a fox, Rhodey is a bear, Vision is just an AI, King Tachalla is a black panther, and Natasha is also a cat. Bruce is the Hulk and human, Thor is the equivalent of an Asgardian Dog which are huge and scary but sweet nonetheless, and Loki is a snake. Pepper is also a wolf and Happy is a lion.  
~~~~~~  
Tony took Peter in after his aunt died of a heart attack, because Peter was living in the streets. Peter still didn’t trust Tony all the way and Tony understood why but promised to keep him safe anyways. Infinity War and Endgame Never happened and the Rough Avengers got pardoned.  
Fury made Tony let the rough Avengers inside the tower and Tony reluctantly agreed knowing he had the space and money for the Avengers to live at his tower and the pesky human was persistent. Tony didn’t like Steve but was glad that the rest of them were back and Tony even accepted Bucky’s apology and they got along just fine.  
Steve and Tony tough, they didn’t get along at all. Steve got annoyed by Tony’s personality and his new pet cat and Tony was just trying to protect himself and Peter.  
Peter once fell asleep on the couch in his mostly human form while Tony and him were watching a movie and Tony woke up early and went to go to a quick meeting and that’s how we got here.  
~~~~~~  
Peter stretched waking from his nap and yelped when he was suddenly picked up by a strong hand by his scruff.  
“Who are you?” Peter heard a gruff voice say and Peter started to panic.  
“P-Peter Parker...” Peter said uncertainty lacing his voice.  
“What are you doing here?” Peter recognized Captain America’s voice and calmed down slightly.  
“I’m an intern.” Peter answered his ears flicking in annoyance.  
“Steve put the child down. Now!” Tony said entering the room and Peter lit up smiling.  
“Mr. Stark!” Peter said glad he was here. Steve dropped him and Peter barely kept his balance then ran to Tony hiding behind him to be protected from Steve.  
“Why are you harboring that mangy cat?” Steve asked glaring at him and Peter shrunk under his glare hiding behind Tony more.  
“He is not a mangy cat he is my intern now leave him alone.” Tony growled dangerously and Steve growled back.  
“Tony you best not be challenging me.” Steve growled.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it now leave me and my intern alone.” Tony said calmly leading Peter away.  
“Don’t turn your back on me Stark!” Steve said confronting him.  
“Maybe it is you who shouldn’t turn your back on me.” Tony taunted him.  
“Whatever.” Steve said glaring at him and the small cat he was protecting.  
~~~~~~  
Peter was relieved to be away from the scary dog that was Captain America. Tony looked down on him and Peter frowned again.  
“Don’t worry me like that again.” Tony said picking him up easily and Peter struggled at first but gave up seeing that the wolf wasn’t going to let him go.  
“Now let’s get some work done.” Tony said setting him down on a table. Peter nodded curling in on himself and let Tony do tests on him like usual. Tony then gave Peter a project and Peter worked on it happily purring in content. Tony worked on his own project letting the smart kitty work in peace.  
~~~~~~  
Peter tried to stay awake and work he really did! But alas he fell asleep while working again, not being able to keep up with the wolf’s straining sleep schedule. Tony chuckled lightly seeing the small kitten fall asleep again.  
This kitten was adorable and most likely would be the end of him. Tony gently picked Peter up and set him down on the couch letting him sleep somewhere more comfortable. Tony went back to work despite his better judgement and made sure to make more protocols to help keep Peter safe knowing the kitten was bound to get in more trouble.  
~~~~~~  
Peter woke up from a bad dream where Steve was threatening him. Tony looked down at his small kitty and gently woke him up quick to calm him down when Peter let out little terrified meows of panic.  
“Peter it was just a dream you’re okay, you’re safe.” Tony said petting him gently.  
“Wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?” Tony asked cradling Peter in his arms.  
“Captain America was attacking me again and I couldn’t fight back he tried killing me.” Peter meowed still terrified. Tony clenched his teeth getting angry at Steve again.  
“I won’t let him hurt you ever again.” Tony said protectively. Peter cried as Tony pet him still trying to get over his nightmare.  
“It’s okay he can’t hurt you I won’t let him.” Tony vowed and pet him comfortingly. Peter purred enjoying the cuddles he was given and the promise of protection.  
“Let’s go get some real sleep no way I’m letting you sleep alone again.” Tony said bringing Peter out of the lab. Peter purred falling asleep in Tony’s arms as Tony carried him down the hall.  
Tony passed by the living room to get to his bed room and growled quietly at Steve seeing Steve glare at him. Tony entered his own bedroom and set Peter down on his bed.  
Peter woke a little bit and curled up on a pillow falling asleep again as Tony undressed getting on his pajamas. Tony pulled Peter’s pillow closer and lied his head down right next to Peter smelling the sweet aroma of Peter’s fur. Tony fell asleep happily as Peter moved slightly cuddling closer to Tony’s head.  
~~~~~~  
Tony woke up confused as to why he had a thing covering his eyes. Tony groaned and the thing on top of him moved jumping off his face and apologizing?  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark I didn’t mean to, please don’t be mad at me.” Peter pleaded and Tony sighed remembering that he brought Peter back from the workshop.  
“It’s okay-“ Tony yawned waking up.  
“Pete calm down it’s okay little kitty.” Tony said tiredly hugging Peter close. Peter blushed embarrassed and purred as Tony started petting him.  
“It’s okay kid.” Tony said breathing in his scent and burying his face into Peter’s side. Peter purred blushing lightly at his mentors actions.  
“T-Tony.” Peter stuttered when the wolf licked him.  
“Calm down little one I’m just cleaning you.” Tony said and Peter blushed embarrassed. Peter could clean himself, but he wasn’t going to refuse Tony’s commanding voice and rough tongue against his fur.  
Tony cleaned him thoroughly making sure to get all of him and Peter allowed it just huffing embarrassed as hell.  
“Y-you know I could have just cleaned myself.” Peter stuttered as Tony licked between his ears.  
“You never do it good enough though and I can’t have a dirty intern.” Tony said licking Peter’s neck.  
“You could have just told me I can clean myself better.” Peter said uncomfortable with Tony cleaning him.  
“Just let me clean you Peter you haven’t been cared for like this in a long time.” Tony said and Peter sighed knowing what Tony said held true.  
“But you are just my mentor you’re not my dad.” Peter said and Tony stopped staring down at Peter.  
“Yeah but your mentor should take care of you.” Tony justifies and continued cleaning him and Peter sighed but allowed Tony to finish.  
~~~~~~  
Peter quickly cleaned himself after Tony put him down and flattened his fur from where Tony left it sticking up in some places.  
“There all better see.” Tony said petting him and Peter huffed angrily but purred when Tony scratched behind his ears.  
“Perfect now let’s go get something to eat.” Tony said walking to the kitchen and Peter followed turning mostly human so he could make himself breakfast.  
Peter hissed when he saw Steve enter the room and Tony looked over at him confused then growled seeing Steve.  
“Stay away from my intern.” Tony said standing between Peter and Steve.  
“I just came to make breakfast.” Steve growled and Tony sighed letting Steve pass. Steve made some pancakes while Peter ate cereal.  
Steve then threw something at Peter and Peter sneezed the smell of catnip overwhelming him. Tony growled at Steve and Steve growled back.  
“What?” Steve said looking smug and Tony turned into his wolf form and attacked Steve biting Steve on the leg. Steve yelled out in pain and fought back going into his golden retriever form.  
Peter turned into a cat on accident and lied on the ground purring and rolling in the catnip.  
“Look what you did to my intern!” Tony growled furiously.  
“What can’t your stupid kitty handle a little catnip.” Steve laughed and Tony growled at him kicking him in the face then picking Peter up by the scruff and angrily heading to the lab.  
“Mr. Stark? Where are we goin?” Peter asked half coherently. Tony huffed putting Peter down in a cage and locking him in.  
“Was I bad? I’m sorry!” Peter said mewling quietly. “  
You didn’t do anything wrong Peter.” Tony assured him.  
“Then why did you lock me up?” Peter said recovering slightly.  
“So you don’t accidentally break anything or hurt yourself okay.” Tony said and Peter nodded in understanding.  
~~~~~~  
Peter recovered fairly quickly and Tony let him out of the cage and cuddled him.  
“Steve is going to pay for what he did to you.” Tony said and Peter flicked his ears confused.  
“He gave you catnip.” Tony said and Peter looked at him in horror.  
“Did I do anything?” Peter asked.  
“N-no you didn’t it’s fine I took care of you.” Tony said petting him. Peter purred in relief and sighed saddened.  
“I’m sorry.” Peter apologized and Tony growled  
“You don’t have anything to be sorry for this was Steve’s fault not yours!” Tony almost yelled. Peter backed up shocked and a little scared.  
“Yes sir.” Peter said his fear of the big wolf getting to him. Tony froze seeing Peter cower away from him.  
“Oh Pete I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you kid.” Tony said holding out his hand and Peter nodded padding towards him. Tony picked him up and pet him comfortingly.  
“Shh I’m sorry kitty you don’t have to be scared of me. I won’t ever hurt you.” Tony promised knowing a big wolf like him was intimidating especially to a small cat like Peter. Peter purred feeling safe again and let himself relax in Tony’s hold.  
“Can we work on the Spider-Cat suit now.” Peter asked timidly and Tony nodded putting Peter down.  
“Of course we can work on it where would we be without our friendly neighborhood Spider-Cat.” Tony said bringing out the suit. They worked on the suit together peacefully listening to AC/DC.  
~~~~~~  
Tony hugged Peter as they were both in their mostly human forms.  
“It’s okay kid it’s not your fault.” Tony said. Peter just woke up from another nightmare and they were both in Peter’s room.  
“Wanna go watch a movie?” Tony asked and Peter nodded.  
“Yeah let’s go watch some Star Wars yeah?” Tony asked getting up and Peter smiled nodding also getting up. Tony sat on the couch and cuddled with Peter letting the boy fall asleep peacefully as they both watched Star Wars to get Peter’s mind off of the nightmares he had.  
~~~~~~  
Peter woke up cuddled up to Tony and blushed his human parts way too close to Tony’s so Peter did the only logical thing to do turn into his cat form. Tony must have felt the difference because he woke up a little startled.  
“Pete?” Tony asked and gently stroked the now small kitten on his chest.  
“You should really stay human more it’s bad for you stay a cat all the time.” Tony said picking Peter up and sat up.  
“Yeah but I fight as Spider-Cat in my human form.” Peter meowed quietly and Tony chuckled.  
“Yeah but you don’t go out that often, I’m just worried about you kid.” Tony said ruffling the fur on top of Peter’s head after putting him down on the couch gently.  
“I know.” Peter said turning into his mostly human form for Tony.  
“There is my beautiful boy.” Tony said and Peter blushed embarrassed of his human form.  
“Don’t be ashamed kid you are adorable.” Clint said from the kitchen.  
“Ho-how did you?” Peter stuttered looking at Clint confusion clear in his voice.  
“You don’t think I haven’t noticed how you blush whenever you’re complimented in your human form. It’s clear you’re insecure about it the way you stay a cat most of the time.” Clint said matter of factly and Peter just nodded wanting to turn back into a cat.  
“Don’t, I know that look, don’t turn back yet, you didn’t even have breakfast.” Tony said and Peter sighed reluctantly staying in his human form longer so he could eat breakfast with Tony and the rest of the Avengers minus Steve.  
“You know it’s not a bad thing, your human form.” Natasha said to him noticing Peter’s discomfort.  
“I-I know...” Peter stuttered blushing embarrassed.  
“Why don’t we train later in the gym?” Natasha offered and Peter nodded a little excited to spend time with another cat after being with Tony for so long.  
“Hey I thought we were going to work in the lab later?” Tony said and Peter deflated getting nervous under the wolf’s stare.  
“Come on Tony it’s just one day I won’t hurt him I promise you can trust me.” Natasha said and Tony sighed.  
“Fine just this once.” Tony agreed reluctantly when Natasha gave him a death glare.  
“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Peter said delighted. Tony huffed upset not wanting to leave Peter alone with any of the Avengers but Natasha is scary and more trust worthy than the rest of them.  
“Just stay safe.” Tony said and Peter nodded. Tony sighed seeing how much this meant for the kid. Maybe the kid did need some company other than him. Tony realized he was practically hovering over the kid’s shoulder too much and sighed softly.  
Okay so maybe training with Natasha wouldn’t be that bad and if Tony had any doubt he could always just spy on them and make FRIDAY report any injuries or if Peter was in trouble directly to him. So what if he was being protective, Peter was a kitten and needed protection.  
~~~~~~  
Peter practically bounced into the gym Natasha leading him there. Peter was excited and trusted Natasha enough to stay in his mostly human form.  
“So what are we doing first?” Peter asked excitedly as Natasha made sure Steve wasn’t in the gym knowing they didn’t get along.  
“First let’s work on your punch.” Natasha said getting out a punching bag for him.  
“Tony already taught me how to punch.” Peter said confidently lying actually learning to punch from experience and YouTube.  
“Okay let’s test that.” Natasha said wrapping her hands and Peter copied her movements wrapping his own hands so they didn’t get hurt. Peter and Natasha trained for a bit and Peter actually learned a lot of new things and how to fight better and control his strength.  
“Good job kid let’s call it a day.” Natasha said exhausted and Peter was kind of tired too.  
“Okay.” Peter said happily.  
“Go take a shower.” Natasha said and Peter paused.  
“But Tony said he doesn’t want me going off on my own anywhere in the tower.” Peter said remembering what Tony told him.  
“FRIDAY call Stark to come pick up his kid.” Natasha said and Tony was almost immediately there.  
“Come on kid let’s go.” Tony said picking Peter up when he saw Peter turn into his cat form again.  
“Bye Natasha!” Peter meowed and Natasha waved him goodbye as Tony entered the elevator.  
“Let’s go get you a bath a proper one with water and soap.” Tony said bringing Peter into his room and then going to his bathroom.  
“T-Tony I-.” Peter stuttered embarrassed.  
“Shhh you had the whole day to yourself so let me take care of you.” Tony hushed him and Peter stayed in his cat form as Tony cleaned him with warm water and soap. The bath was nothing short of embarrassing as Tony acted like he was still a kitten and couldn’t do anything himself. Peter didn’t complain though and let himself be treated like a kitten letting Tony clean him head to toe.  
He was no match for the huge wolf and fighting him would be pointless. Peter actually enjoyed being taken care of but this was a little ridiculous. Tony even wrapped him up in a towel like he would with a kit and Peter got a little angry at that.  
Peter shook himself out of the towel when Tony put him down and shook his fur out getting a bit of water everywhere.  
“Peter, I thought I told you not to do that!” Tony said sounding a little angry and Peter bit back a hiss in response.  
“Sorry Mr. Stark.” Peter said instead and held still as Tony wrapped him in the towel again drying him off.  
“Turn human please.” Tony said and Peter reluctantly turned human as Tony brushed his hair.  
“There we go.” Tony said happily and Peter turned back into a cat moodily exiting the bathroom. Tony huffed but did nothing to stop the kitten from escaping and just followed Peter out.  
“What is wrong kid?” Tony asked him as Peter darted under Tony’s bed and stayed there.  
“I’m not a kid.” Peter hissed quietly and Tony frowned.  
“What was that?” Tony said glaring at the cat under his bed.  
“I said I’m not a kid!” Peter hissed louder and Tony growled at him.  
“Don’t make me come down there.” Tony said as a warning and Peter huffed not moving.  
“Get out from under there right now.” Tony commanded. Peter huffed but made his way out from under the bed towards Tony. Peter yowled as Tony picked him up by his scruff.  
“Shh, tell me what’s bothering you kid.” Tony said setting Peter down on top of the bed. Peter fidgeted still upset and sat there silently.  
“I’ve got all night long, tell me what’s wrong or I’m locking you up as punishment for not only lashing out at me but not answering me.” The wolf said now lying on the bed next to the small kitten.  
“I just... don’t wanna be treated like a kit anymore. I’m sixteen, I should at least be able to clean myself and be left alone without any supervision for five minutes.” Peter meowed frustrated.  
“Steve is not going to attack me the moment I’m alone and I can defend myself.” Peter rambled on and Tony sighed.  
“I know I’m sorry Peter it’s just I want to protect you and Steve is a super soldier.” Tony pointed out.  
“He’s a golden retriever, aren’t those supposed to be the sweetest dogs out there.” Peter said and Tony sighed again.  
“Maybe he was before the serum but now he is dangerous and your just a cat.” Tony said and immediately regretted it as he saw Peter’s fur bristle up.  
“I am not just a cat.” Peter hissed in his mostly human form his tail lashing in the air angrily. Tony backed up and also went in his mostly human form.  
“I know I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that.” Tony said putting his hands up in surrender.  
“Then what did you mean?!” Peter hissed.  
“I just wanted to-“ “protect me?! You have been watching me twenty four seven! You are being too protective Tony.” Peter hissed at him and Tony flinched back when Peter used his real name.  
“I know I’m sorry I’ll change... please don’t leave.” Tony pleaded starting to tear up. Peter froze feeling a little bit of guilt. Peter then sighed.  
“I won’t leave Tony just stop treating me like I’m a kitten okay.” Peter said calmly and Tony nodded.  
“I promise I will try to not treat you like a kitten.” Tony promised. Peter chuckled and went into his cat from and rubbed his head against Tony, purring softly. Tony chuckled lightly and pet Peter gently.  
“Apology accepted.” Peter meowed lying down on top of Tony. Tony sighed smiling and fell asleep peacefully, glad Peter didn’t run away.  
~~~~~~  
From then on Tony was more lenient on letting Peter hang out with the other Avengers without his supervision and Peter was allowed to go out as Spider-Cat more often. Tony let Peter clean himself and Peter could go to sleep without Tony checking on him every twenty minutes.  
Tony trusted Peter to be more independent and Peter appreciated that very much. The only time Tony was strict was when Steve was in the room or around Peter. Tony even made an alarm to notify him if Steve ever cornered Peter and got him alone. Peter was a little annoyed by this but the one time he was cornered by Steve he was eternally grateful Tony was there to save him. Peter let Tony be strict about that because he really did feel threatened by Steve.  
~~~that one time~~~  
Peter was walking down to the lab when he felt his spider sense go off but it was too late someone was pulling him away and into a room. Peter struggled against the hold and hissed trying to fight back and started to panic as he couldn’t over power the other person.  
“Now I’ve got you Tony’s little pet.” Steve growled in his ear and Peter struggled more wanting to get as far from Steve as possible. Steve held him tighter and Peter almost cried.  
“What makes you so special huh.” Steve growled throwing him to the ground. Peter saw Steve about to punch him and then was surprised when his fist never came down. Tony in his armor held Steve’s arm back.  
“Don’t you ever threaten or hurt my kid again.” Tony growled punching Steve knocking him through glass.  
“Go to the lab you’ll be safe there. I will take care of him.” Tony said and Peter nodded scampering quickly to the lab. Peter doesn’t know what happened but he stayed in the lab as DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers along with FRIDAY comforted him. Peter cuddled into a ball and rested on DUM-E feeling safe with the robot as he heard distant shouting and some more crashes.  
Natasha came into the lab calling his name and Peter hesitantly revealed where he was hiding.  
“Oh thank God you are okay. Did he hurt you?” Natasha said quickly checking for injuries on his tiny cat body.  
“I’m fine Tony saved me.” Peter said reassuringly and Natasha calmed down hugging him lightly. Peter winced his side hurting slightly from being thrown on the ground. Natasha quickly retracted and hissed angrily cursing.  
“He did hurt you.” Natasha said and Peter nodded reluctantly.  
“Stay here.” Natasha said leaving the lab angry and Peter fell asleep the stress getting too much for him.  
~~~What was happening~~~  
Tony growled loudly pinning Steve down with his foot.  
“Get off me Stark!” Steve growled trying to stand up but Tony pushed on him harder.  
“Don’t you ever hurt my kid again!” Tony said again.  
“What that pathetic cat!” Steve barked and winced when Tony shot him with a repulser blast.  
“Why are you so angry at my kid?” Tony asked more than upset.  
“Because he’s that Spider-Cat from Germany and you care about him.” Steve said attempting to get up again.  
“What does that mean!?” Tony growled viciously.  
“I’m not one to say it but the kid is a freak have you seen what he can do he’s dangerous and I’ve never seen you more protective of something so vial.” Steve said as Tony stepped back from him.  
“You take that back! He is not a freak and he is harmless!” Tony growled loudly attacking Steve once more.  
“Guys!” Bucky’s voice broke them apart.  
“Stop fighting! What happened?” Natasha hissed and Steve became nervous.  
“He hurt my kid.” Tony said angrily.  
“Steve is this true? Did you hurt an innocent child?!” Natasha hissed at him and Steve nodded shamefully.  
“Where is he?” Natasha asked Tony.  
“In the lab.” Tony said hoping he was okay.  
“I’ll go check on him you deal with this.” Natasha said to Bucky and then left. There was a very tense silence before Bucky growled at Steve.  
“You hurt his kid?” Bucky asked.  
“It’s not actually his kid it’s that weird Spider-Cat we fought in Germany!” Steve said still angry.  
“You hurt Peter!?” Bucky growled protectively and Tony smiled.  
“Y-you care about that dirty cat hybrid?” Steve said in disbelief.  
“Yeah I do.” Bucky growled. “And you hurt him.” Bucky growled and Steve backed up whimpering feeling guilty.  
“Sorry...” Steve apologized when Bucky snapped at him.  
“Leave the kid alone.” Bucky growled at him.  
“Okay I will I promise.” Steve whimpered as Bucky held him down with his vibranium arm.  
Natasha then came into the room hissing and mad her tail swishing through the air with ferocity while her ears were flat against her head.  
“How dare you!” Natasha hissed pouncing on Steve and scratching his eye.  
“If you ever touch Peter again I will slice your throat.” Natasha hissed threateningly and Steve nodded.  
“I won’t hurt him anymore I swear!” Steve yelped panicked and in pain. Tony exited the room seeing that the cat and black lab had Steve handled.  
Tony rushed to the lab and awed seeing Peter curled up on top of DUM-E.  
“Hey Pete, it’s me.” Tony said calmly trying not to startle him. Peter was startled though and hid behind the robot.  
“Mr. Stark?” Peter meowed nervously and Tony’s heart broke he sounded so weak and vulnerable.  
“I’m here Peter you can come out now he isn’t here.” Tony said as Peter cautiously came out from behind DUM-E.  
“It’s okay kid you’re safe he isn’t here.” Tony reassured him. Peter ran up to Tony and Tony picked him up protectively cradling the small teen cat in his arms.  
“It’s okay Peter you’re safe.” Tony said petting him. Peter let out a little sob shivering in Tony’s arms.  
“Peter, it’s okay you’re safe.” Tony said tearing up feeling an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness for the kid.  
“He can’t hurt you I’m here to protect you.” Tony said calmly petting him gently. Peter buried his snout in the crook of Tony’s arm and quietly sobbed the fear of Steve still very much there.  
“Shh it’s okay Pete. You’re safe.” Tony said holding Peter close and walking towards the couch to sit down. Peter only freaked out for a second the movement startling him.  
“It’s okay Pete I’m just gonna sit down on the couch.” Tony said seeing Peter flinch. Tony sat down and held Peter close to his chest protectively.  
“I’m sorry.” Peter said feeling like a burden.  
“No no no Peter it’s not your fault. You don’t have anything to apologize for. Okay?” Tony said looking at him in the eyes. Peter silently nodded and curled up around Tony’s neck when Tony hugged him.  
Tony slowly lied down as Peter fell asleep cuddling into Tony’s neck.  
Tony stayed awake and alert just in case and turned into his wolf form carefully placing Peter between his paws and resting his head over Peter’s body acting as sort of as a blanket and shield. Tony wasn’t planning to fall asleep but Peter’s tiny snores lured him to sleep.  
~~~~~~  
Peter snuggled closer to Tony’s chest glad that Tony was here to protect him the familiar feel of Tony’s warm body covering his comforting. Peter yawned waking up slowly and stretched a bit and slowly got out from under Tony’s neck. Peter stretched like a cat because to be honest he was one.  
“Mornin Pete.” Tony said quietly startling Peter.  
“Woah calm down it’s just me.” Tony said putting his snout against Peter’s side and smelled him. Peter just rolled his eyes at the wolf’s actions and started walking away.  
Peter almost yowled when Tony picked him up with his teeth and dragged him back.  
“Not yet.” Tony said still sleepy and put a paw on top of Peter’s body holding him in place and resting his head right next to Peter’s. Peter sighed annoyed but saw that the big wolf was already asleep again.  
Peter just lied down again letting Tony sleep peacefully. Peter freaked out when he heard a door open and quickly hid under Tony’s neck hiding in Tony’s fur.  
“Tony.” Someone called out and Tony reluctantly lifted his head and looked around to see who invaded his lab. Tony sniffed the air and recognized Rhodey’s scent.  
“What is it Rhodey bear?” Tony said picking up Peter and putting him behind a pillow on the couch. Peter was still a little freaked out and hid behind the pillow snuggling himself between the couch and the pillow.  
“Nothing much just wondering why I smell a cat all over your lab and... you.” Rhodey said upset.  
“It’s not what you think.” Tony said turning mostly human and sitting in front of Peter.  
“It better not be now where are you hiding them?” Rhodey said suspicious.  
“I’m not hiding anyone they already left.” Tony said as Peter snuggled into Tony’s tail.  
“Okay good.” Rhodey said and sat on the couch stressed.  
“What’s wrong Rhodey?” Tony asked very aware of the kitten hiding under his tail.  
“Nothing I was just worried about you.” Rhodey said looking at Tony.  
“You actually seem well rested... and clean... why?” Rhodey asked suspicious.  
“I have had a new person in my life and they make me want to be better for them.” Tony said being vague on purpose.  
“That’s great Tony. Who is it?” Rhodey asked.  
“Well he is a great kid.” Tony said picking up Peter and setting him down on his lap. Peter just shrunk under the gaze of the War Machine. Rhodey’s eyes widened looking at the small cat on Tony’s lap.  
“This is Peter.” Tony said petting Peter. Peter purred accidentally pushing his face into Tony’s hand and falling in Tony’s lap purring in delight as Tony pet him.  
“Is he a normal cat?” Rhodey asked watching Peter closely.  
“Yeah.” Tony answered and Peter didn’t know why Tony lied but went with it purring in content.  
“Where did you find him?” Rhodey asked running a hand through the small cat’s fur. Peter shivered the unfamiliar hand on him bothering him. Rhodey pet him again and Peter hissed batting the hand away with his claws in of course.  
“Peter!” Tony growled at him and Peter cowered under the wolf’s glare.  
“No attacking Rhodey.” Tony reprehended him lightly hitting him on the nose. Peter backed away a little shocked by the touch to his nose.  
Tony never did that before. Peter looked to the hand that approached him and sniffed it now recognizing the smell as Rhodey. Peter calmly rubbed his face against Rhodey’s hand and started purring again enjoying being pet.  
Peter couldn’t focus on the rest of the conversation as he purred gently sinking his claws into Tony’s pants then taking them out again repeating the motion pulling a little at the fabric.  
“Hey Pete stop that.” Tony said gently lifting Peter’s paws off of his leg. Peter got up and started walking away from Tony but Tony grabbed him.  
“Stay here kitty.” Tony said running his hand through Peter’s fur. Peter reluctantly allowed himself to be held by Tony. Peter closed his eyes ignoring the conversation that was happening above him. Peter fell asleep Tony’s hand rubbing through his fur and on his back.  
~~~~~~  
“Does he actually respond to you when you call his name?” Rhodey asked watching the small cat.  
“Sometimes but mostly no he just does what he wants.” Tony said smiling when he noticed Peter fell asleep.  
“Isn’t he scared of you though?” Rhodey asked confused as to why the great wolf Tony Stark cared for such a small cat.  
“Yes sometimes but we’ve got along well enough that he is only scared of me when I’m angry.” Tony said truthfully.  
“Wow I have never seen you handle another animal so carefully.” Rhodey said impressed. “  
Well he is small and I don’t want to accidentally hurt him.” Tony said smiling and petting Peter gently as he slept.  
“Well I’m glad you got yourself a pet.” Rhodey said and Tony tried not to growl. Peter was not his pet! Peter was his kid!  
“Yeah.” Tony reluctantly agreed the only sign of his anger is him gripping Peter’s fur tighter.  
“I hope you are taking good care of him.” Rhodey said and Tony calmed down.  
“I am.” Tony said smoothing Peter’s fur out again from where he bunched it up.  
“Why don’t we ask the cat?” Rhodey said and Tony almost growled again when Rhodey poked Peter waking him up. Peter hissed at Rhodey when he woke him up.  
“Woah calm down little kitty.” Rhodey said and Tony held Peter back from attacking Rhodes.  
“He doesn’t like being woken up.” Tony said as Peter glared at Rhodey angrily. Peter’s tail was swinging through the air and thumping against Tony’s leg so Tony let Peter go. Peter hissed at Rhodes and then leapt from the couch and hid under it.  
“Great look what you did.” Tony said getting up and crouching down to look at Peter.  
“He might not come out for hours now.” Tony said allowing himself to growl and Rhodey at least looked a little guilty.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know.” Rhodes said also looking under the couch to see Peter.  
“Tony, what do we do?” Rhodey said standing up.  
“Well we wait.” Tony said standing also.  
“Does he do this often?” Rhodey asked.  
“Only when he is upset.” Tony answered growling.  
“Sorry Tones I didn’t know he would get that upset.” Rhodey said.  
“You clearly never had to take care of a cat.” Tony growled.  
“Geez clam down Tony.” Rhodes said noticing his friend overly protective of this cat. Tony huffed angrily but calmed down.  
“Why are you so protective of him anyway?” Rhodey asked curiously.  
“Steve hurt him.” Tony spilled turning into his wolf form and lied down in front of the couch glancing at Peter.  
“Oh I thought Steve didn’t mind cats?” Rhodes said confused.  
“I thought so too but apparently chasing actual cats is still a thing dogs tend to do.” Tony growled upset.  
“So how long are you thinking on keeping him?” Rhodes asked sitting on the couch.  
“What do you mean?” Tony asked standing up.  
“I mean how long are you going to keep him here? He can’t stay with you forever...” Rhodey then shook his head seeing Tony growl.  
“You adopted him of course.” Rhodey said exasperated.  
“What, you don’t think I can take care of him?!” Tony whined growling slightly.  
“It’s not that Tony. I’m sure you can take care of him. It’s just he isn’t a robot Tones, he’s an actual living creature! Are you sure you can do this?” Rhodes said worried.  
“I know that Rhodey! I am taking care of him and I can do this! He’s my kid and I won’t let anyone hurt him.” Tony growled saying the last part a little quieter.  
“Okay Tony I was just worried.” Rhodes said calmly.  
“Clearly I don’t have to be though.” Rhodey concluded.  
“Yeah.” Tony said and then felt something lean into his leg. Tony looked down and saw Peter purring against his leg and looking adorably up at him.  
“It’s okay Peter I won’t ever leave you.” Tony whispered licking Peter between his ears and Peter pawed at his snout embarrassed by Tony’s actions.  
“Why did I even worry in the first place.” Rhodey said seeing their interaction. Tony picked Peter up and set him down on top of the couch. Peter licked Tony’s nose and Tony looked at the kid baffled. Peter meowed and Tony tilted his head not able to understand him.  
Peter chuckled quietly and pawed Tony’s snout again and Tony smirked gently nudging Peter with his snout making Peter fall over. Peter huffed and jumped on Tony’s snout pawing it gently.  
“How dare you.” Tony barked smiling. Tony looked around and noticed that Rhodey left.  
“Guess you scared him off.” Tony said turning mostly human.  
“Me?!” Peter yowled offended.  
“How was him going away my fault?” Peter asked pawing Tony’s face.  
“Because you were being too adorable.” Tony answered petting him. Peter huffed blushing but accepted the pets.  
“Why did you hiss at Rhodey?” Tony asked and stopped petting him.  
“I-I he woke me up and I didn’t know him he could have hurt me...” Peter stuttered curling up on himself.  
“Well he is friendly and he won’t ever hurt you I’ll make sure of it he’s my best friend.” Tony said sitting on the couch next to Peter.  
“If he’s your best friend why did you tell him I’m a normal cat?” Peter asked tilting his head.  
“Well Rhodes doesn’t think I can care for a cat much less an actual human being.” Tony explained petting him again.  
“Okay I guess that makes sense.” Peter meowed stretching against the soft cushion of the couch only lightly clawing the material under his paws.  
“I said stop that Pete don’t scratch up me or my furniture.” Tony said lightly hitting Peter’s nose. Peter stopped and looked down guiltily.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Stark I didn’t mean to.” Peter apologized sitting up.  
“I forgive you kid just don’t do it again.” Tony warned him and Peter nodded.  
“Can I go out as Spider-Cat now?” Peter asked turning human.  
“Yeah sure but be back here for lunch and take this.” Tony said handing him a protein bar.  
“Thanks Mr. Stark!” Peter said and ran out of the lab going to go get his suit happily. Tony sighed and then started to work on the armor.  
~~~~~~  
Peter did go out as Spider-Cat but also he went out as Peter Parker in his cat form. Peter scratched up some trees glad to finally dig his claws into something. Peter climbed up one of the trees and lounged in the tree happily clawing at the bark all he wanted. Peter didn’t care if the other people looked at him weird he was a cat it was just one of the things he liked to do.  
Peter jumped down from the tree and walked back home in his cat form just glad to walk around New York again. Peter entered the Tower and was surprised to be stopped by security.  
“Who are you?” The man asked. Peter sighed and turned human and the security guard backed up recognizing him.  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Parker.” He apologized and Peter sighed.  
“It’s alright.” Peter said waving him off and continued to the elevator going up.  
“Tony would like to see you.” FRIDAY notified him.  
“Okay take me to him then please.” Peter said a little nervous to see Tony again. Peter walked onto the floor FRIDAY brought him to and looked around looking for Tony.  
“Mr. Stark?” Peter questioned when he saw Tony sitting on the couch in the living room.  
“Peter.” Tony said and Peter ears went flat against his head sensing Tony was mad at him for some reason.  
“Y-yeah?” Peter said walking to the couch and looking down at Tony.  
“I thought I told you to stop putting holes in my furniture.” Tony said and Peter looked at him puzzled.  
“I don’t understand I didn’t...” Peter paused when Tony moved his legs showing off the claw marks in the cushion.  
“You didn’t do this?” Tony asked.  
“No I didn’t do that, I would never.” Peter said confidently not lying.  
“Then who did?!” Tony asked.  
“I don’t know have you even tried looking at the security cameras or tracking the smell?” Peter said upset.  
“...no.” Tony said quietly and Peter sighed. Tony sniffed the air and noticed something.  
“Why do you smell like a tree... and bark?” Tony said standing up and sniffing Peter closer.  
“I stopped by a tree while I was out and sharpened my claws.” Peter said having the sudden urge to sink his teeth into prey.  
“Please don’t tell me you hunted and ate a bird.” Tony said and Peter shook his head disgusted.  
“No! Why would I do that!” Peter said not wanting to think about how he wanted so badly to sink his teeth in something warm and alive.  
“Because you’re at that age where you get urges to hunt out for prey and kill.” Tony said seeing Peter’s internal struggle.  
“Oh...” Peter said feeling a bit better knowing this was normal.  
“You want me to teach you how to hunt?” Tony asked.  
“Uh... do I have to learn to hunt?” Peter asked timidly.  
“No you don’t have to learn to hunt but it can be useful if you ever find yourself out in the wild.” Tony said taking a sip of his coffee.  
“And if you don’t want to learn from a wolf I’m sure Natasha will be glad to teach you.” Tony said and Peter nodded.  
“You just have to ask her.” Tony said. Peter nodded and sighed nervously. Tony went to the kitchen and made more coffee as Steve started making lunch for everyone.  
Peter flinched seeing Steve and turned into his cat form hiding under the couch. Peter saw Natasha in her cat form walking towards him and crouch slightly.  
“Mind if I join you?” Natasha asked.  
“I don’t mind.” Peter said as Natasha made her way towards him lying down next to him.  
“So you hiding from Steve?” Natasha asked.  
“Y-yeah I’m still scared because of what happened last time.” Peter said putting his head on top of his paws sadly.  
“It’s alright he wouldn’t dare hurt you now or he would have to deal with me again and we both know he doesn’t want that.” Natasha meowed resting her tail on Peter’s back. Peter smiled shyly.  
“Y-yeah.” Peter stuttered purring when Natasha licked the top of his head comforting him.  
“C-can you teach me how to hunt... Tony said it was an important thing to learn and I should ask you...” Peter meowed nervously.  
“Yeah I can teach you how to hunt.” Natasha meowed back. “I got my own training room on my floor we can use and some materials we can sink our claws into.” Natasha meowed mischievously and Peter smiled glad he wasn’t the only cat with that particular pleasure.  
“Wait were you the one who poked holes in the cushion?” Peter asked pointing the direction of the cushion with his tail.  
“Yeah but don’t tell Tony that.” Natasha meowed quietly.  
“I almost got in trouble for that.” Peter hissed quietly.  
“Sorry kid I will fess up if Tony starts blaming you again.” Natasha promised touching their noses together. Peter smiled relieved.  
“Thanks.” Peter meowed and licked her cheek as she licked his respectfully.  
“Let’s go make sure those dumb dogs aren’t fighting again.” Natasha meowed chuckling.  
“Alright.” Peter agreed staying by Natasha’s side as she exited from out under the couch and they both turned mostly human checking on the dog and wolf in the kitchen.  
~~~~~~  
Tony and Steve still hated each other but Steve left Peter alone like he promised. They exchanged glares in the kitchen and didn’t speak to each other. Tony looked to the living room and was confused when he didn’t see Peter. Tony turned to his wolf form and glanced under the couch and sure enough Peter was there.  
Tony turned back into his mostly human form and sighed glaring at Steve.  
“What?” Steve said after backing down from Tony’s glare.  
“Don’t worry I will talk to him.” Natasha said turning into her cat form and going to the couch Peter was under.  
“Thanks Natasha.” Tony said and went back to sipping his coffee.  
“If you try anything!” Tony growled at Steve.  
“I won’t!” Steve growled back. Tony glared at him again and Steve looked away defeated. Despite the super serum Steve knew Tony was still a wolf and had more authority than him and was still stronger than him.  
Tony was strong and jacked up. Steve looked away blushing when he realized he’d been staring at Tony with admiration. Steve reminded himself that they were fighting and Tony would never like him. Steve huffed and focused on making lunch.  
Tony was too busy sipping his coffee and trying to listen to what Peter and Natasha were talking about but he got lost when they started meowing speaking in cat. Tony wish he could learn to speak cat but he knew a wolf would never be able to understand a cat’s dialect.  
Each animal person could speak the human language but they also had their own way of speaking with their own species. Tony zoned out after that and let his mind wander completely unaware of Steve staring at him.  
Natasha walked in with Peter by her side and Tony shook his head happy to see Peter in his human form.  
“Hope you boys weren’t fighting.” Natasha said and Tony scoffed.  
“And why would we do that.” Tony said smiling.  
“Hey Pete you alright?” Tony asked seeing Peter wrap his tail around his own waist.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” Peter said purring in delight his tail unwrapping and swaying slowly in the air.  
“Why the sudden change?” Tony whispered in wolf and then saw Peter looking at the food hungrily.  
“Ahh so that’s why.” Tony whispered again.  
“What did you say?” Peter asked one of his ears went down while he was tilting his head adorably.  
“Nothing, just observing how adorable you are.” Tony said and wagged his tail seeing Peter get flustered and angry.  
“Stop it.” Natasha hissed at him and Tony smiled sheepishly his tail going between his legs and his ears flattening against his head.  
“S-sorry Peter.” Tony said when Natasha gave him a death glare.  
“I forgive you.” Peter said and Tony sighed relived.  
“Who knew the great Tony Stark would be scared of a cat.” Steve taunted him.  
“Don’t act like you aren’t scared of her too.” Tony growled at him.  
“You’re right.” Steve said when Natasha glared at him.  
“What about Peter? Why do you seek his approval?” Steve asked barking.  
“I don’t seek his approval?! I just care about him!” Tony growled back so the cats wouldn’t understand him.  
“But it’s more than that.” Steve teased sticking his tongue out and panting lightly.  
“No it is not!” Tony growled loudly startling the cats on accident.  
“Boys stop fighting or I’ll claw both your eyes out.” Natasha yelled at them.  
“Yes ma’am.” Steve said and Tony just nodded in submission. Tony glared at Steve and Steve just smiled his tail wagging.  
~~~~~~  
Steve was talking to Bucky on the couch one day.  
“Do you think we’ll ever get along?” Steve asked.  
“Who? You and Tony?” Bucky asked  
“I mean... yeah.” Steve said thinking of the handsome wolf.  
“Maybe if you actually apologized and stopped antagonizing him, yeah.” Bucky replied.  
“You think he will forgive me?” Steve asked.  
“Maybe.” Bucky said flipping through the channels on the tv.  
“Okay I will apologize.” Steve said determined.  
“Wait, why?” Bucky asked confused.  
“N-no reason.” Steve said blushing.  
“Wait do you have a crush on him?!” Bucky almost yelled excitedly.  
“Shhhh!” Steve hushed him embarrassed and blushing.  
“Oh this is unbelievable!” Bucky said laughing.  
“Shut up its not like I’m going to tell him!” Steve growled blushing.  
“Tell Who What?” Tony asked entering the room.  
“Oh boy.” Bucky said snickering.  
“Nothing.” Steve said going into his golden retriever form to hide the blush on his cheeks.  
“It’s none of your business.” Steve growled at Tony. Tony growled quietly but just went to the kitchen getting coffee.  
“Apologize!” Bucky growled quietly at him and Steve bowed his head shamefully.  
“Fine...” Steve said and walked into the kitchen turning mostly human.  
“T-Tony I wanted to apologize for everything, really, the way I’ve been acting going after Peter, not telling you about your parents, I’m so sincerely sorry.” Steve said shamefully.  
Tony tried to tell if Steve was lying but saw no signs of the dog lying and Tony huffed.  
“I guess I forgive you Steve.” Tony said cautiously studying Steve’s every move.  
“Y-you do?” Steve asked looking up at him.  
“Yeah.” Tony said hoping this put a stop to the fighting between them.  
“Tony... Uh thank you.” Steve said relived.  
“You’re welcome.” Tony said exiting the room with his coffee. Steve walked back to where Bucky was sitting and flopped down on the couch.  
“That went well.” Bucky said smiling down at him.  
“Did it?” Steve asked him stressed.  
“Yeah he forgave you didn’t he.” Bucky pointed out and Steve nodded.  
“I just What if-“ “Don’t even finish that sentence.” Bucky interrupted him.  
“There’s no point in saying the what if’s I’m sure things are fine between you two now.” Bucky said patting him on the head.  
“Fine.” Steve said swatting his arm away.  
~~~~~~  
“Sir someone is here to see you.” FRIDAY informed Tony in the lab.  
“Who is it?” Tony asked suspicious he didn’t think Rhodey was going to come today.  
“Steve Rogers Sir.” FRIDAY responded and Tony’s ears flattened against his head.  
“Let him in.” Tony said reluctantly sighing in annoyance.  
“Rogers what do I owe this lovely visit.” Tony said trying not to growl.  
“I just came to say sorry again and wondered if you were hungry?” Steve said holding up a plate with chicken sandwiches on it.  
“Oh... thanks...” Tony said confused and sniffed the sandwich carefully checking for any poison or something amiss before taking a bite. Steve ate his own sandwich and sat down on the couch in the lab.  
“So can I stay and watch you work?” Steve asked finishing off his sandwich fairly quickly.  
“Yeah sure just don’t get in my way.” Tony said shaking his head not understanding why Steve wanted to do that but allowed it.  
“Thanks.” Steve said happily and got out his sketchbook. Tony finished his sandwich and went back to work.  
Steve drew Tony in all his greatness just happy to get to draw him with so much detail occasionally glancing up at Tony to make sure he had everything exactly right.  
Tony just ignored Steve mostly only getting distracted slightly from the smell of Steve in his lab. Tony just worked and glanced up at Steve, who was sitting on the couch drawing in his sketchbook. Steve glanced up and their eyes connected for a moment. Steve was the first one to look away blushing silently and Tony huffed.  
Peter was right he was just a sweet golden retriever. Whatever, Tony thought angrily the urge to kill overcoming him but Tony shook the feeling away controlling himself.  
Tony shook his head again “must have been the sandwich.” Tony mumbled and noticed that he was indeed still hungry.  
“I’m going to go get something to eat.” Tony said leaving the lab.  
“So go.” Tony said motioning for Steve to leave the lab.  
“Okay.” Steve said and quickly exited following orders.  
“Good.” Tony said locking down the lab and leaving going to the kitchen to eat.  
~~~~~~  
Things between Steve and Tony were still tense but getting better. They had somewhat normal conversations now and they no longer glared at each other or growled at each other.  
Steve became passive and even curious while Tony became less cautious and only passive aggressive, still very protective of Peter though. Peter and Natasha grew close and everything was going just swell.  
~~~~~~  
Peter pounced on Clint surprising him causing him to turn human and glare at the small cat on his chest.  
“Gotcha” Peter said smiling mischievously. Clint chuckled ruffling the fur on top of Peter’s head.  
“Yeah you did kid nice job. Natasha teach you that?” Clint asked and watched as Peter nodded adorably.  
“Can’t believe I actually got you!” Peter said excitedly pacing on Clint’s chest.  
“Can I pick you up?” Clint asked knowing it was rude to just pick him up without permission. Peter tilted his head puzzled.  
“Yeah sure... Tony usually doesn’t ask before he picks me up.” Peter said quietly. Clint huffed angrily but gently picked Peter up telling himself that he would talk to Tony about that later.  
“Where are we going?” Peter asked when Clint started walking.  
“Just going to go see Natasha.” Clint said and felt Peter settle in his arms relaxing. Peter took a quick cat nap in Clint’s arms feeling safe with the archer.  
“Nat Hey Uh I found your protégé.” Clint called out into the living room seeing Natasha at the counter.  
“Did he pounce on you.” Natasha asked and Clint nodded blushing a bit.  
“He is a sneaky one.” Clint said smiling down at Peter. Peter opened his eyes and jumped from Clint’s arms onto the counter surprising Clint. Tony walked into the room and saw Peter on the counter.  
“What have I told you about being up here.” Tony reprehended him smiling.  
“Sorry Mr. Stark.” Peter said looking over the edge of the counter then looking up at Tony.  
“This is why I tell you not to climb up there.” Tony said picking Peter up and setting him down gently on the ground.  
“Thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter said happily and ran to the couch resting on the arm rest.  
“No problem kid.” Tony said huffing slightly and smiling seeing Peter curl up and fall asleep. Clint glared at Tony and Tony looked at him confused.  
“What?” Tony asked confused.  
“You know it’s rude to pick up a cat without consent.” Clint said.  
“I know it’s just me and Peter are close he’s like my kid.” Tony justifies and Clint sighed and stayed silent just going to the couch and sitting by Peter.  
“You better be treating Peter right.” Natasha hissed at Tony.  
“I am!” Tony said shivering under her glare. Why was everyone getting on him about taking care of Peter. He thought he was doing an okay job. Tony huffed and sat on a chair and watched whatever movie Clint was watching.  
~~~~~~  
Peter smiled waking up from his nap and yawning. Peter looked around and noticed Clint asleep on the couch next to him. He also noticed Tony asleep in a chair and Natasha asleep on the couch next to Clint.  
Peter looked the other way and saw Steve and Bucky asleep in a chair. Peter jumped down from the arm rest on the couch and padded towards the kitchen climbing on a chair then jumping up on the counter and ate some leftovers from dinner.  
Peter then heard Tony get up and walk over to the kitchen. Peter finished his share of the food and was surprised when Tony picked him up cradling Peter in his arms.  
“T-Tony?” Peter meowed quietly.  
“Come on Pete were going to bed.” Tony said bringing Peter to Tony’s bedroom. Peter sighed when Tony put him down on a pillow and then lied down right next to him. Peter almost yowled in surprise when Tony grabbed him holding him close.  
“Turn human it’s not good for you to sleep while you’re a cat.” Tony complained. Peter reluctantly turned human and squeaked in surprise as Tony hugged him and stuffed his face into Peter’s hair smelling it. Peter wrapped his tail around his own leg trying not to get crushed under the big wolf’s hold. Peter heard Tony fall asleep and sighed falling asleep also.  
~~~~~~  
Peter woke up earlier than Tony and tried to escape his grasp without waking him but all his attempts were quickly shot down by Tony pulling him closer each time Peter tried to pull away.  
Peter sighed giving up and falling back to sleep. Tony woke up the scent of Peter comforting him and hugged the cat closer, licking his ear gently waking him up.  
“Tony?” Peter meowed adorably moving around and tried looking up at him.  
“Yeah kid?” Tony answered sniffing Peter’s hair again in delight.  
“C-can you let me go now?” Peter asked.  
“Yeah sorry.” Tony said quick to let Peter go. Peter exited the room and went to his own bedroom while Tony started getting ready for the day.  
~~~~~~  
Peter spent the day with Natasha and Clint enjoying the two spies company. They trained together and had fun play fighting and actually sparing some.  
Peter just pinned Clint playfully when Steve came in the room. Peter paused when he saw Clint turn mostly human and tense up.  
Peter looked around and froze hiding behind Clint when he saw Steve. Clint stood up guarding Peter as Peter hid behind his leg.  
“Steve.” Natasha greeted him watching him carefully.  
“Nat, Clint.” Steve greeted nodding slightly.  
“What were you guys doing?” Steve asked wrapping his hands.  
“Just training.” Clint said very aware of the claws on his pants as Peter started climbing up him. Peter clung to Clint’s back and rested on his shoulder. Steve got out a punching bag and mostly ignored the others in the room.  
“Peter don’t ever climb up me again.” Clint said to the cat on his shoulder.  
“Sorry.” Peter said trying not to poke Clint with his sharp claws.  
“Kid Get off.” Clint said annoyed by the tiny pricks of Peter’s claws.  
“Yeah okay. Sorry.” Peter said jumping off his shoulder.  
“Stop being a baby.” Natasha said to Clint, ruffling Peter’s fur.  
“I’m not! His claws are really sharp!” Clint defended himself. Peter purred happily as he turned mostly human and stood beside Natasha.  
“Wait... no. Stop it he is not a spy he is precious and you can’t teach him to kill.” Clint said  
“too late uncle Clint.” Peter said sheepishly his ears going down in embarrassment.  
“He still as a lot to learn but for the most part yeah I taught him a lot.” Natasha said not ashamed. Clint just sighed in disappointment.  
“He is Tony’s kid does he know about this?” Clint asked.  
“Yeah he even encouraged it.” Natasha said motioning for Peter to go on the mats. Peter nodded and waited for Natasha there.  
“Come on Clint it’s not that bad he had to learn sometime.” Natasha said seeing that Clint was still upset.  
“Fine but you keep in check don’t let him-“  
“I know Clint who do you take me for Tony?” Natasha cut him off rolling her eyes.  
“Right sorry.” Clint quickly apologized knowing Natasha would never hurt Peter or let his soul be tainted.  
“It’s alright. That however is not alright.” Natasha said turning to look at Peter. Steve was talking to Peter and Peter looked very uncomfortable, even scared. Natasha stomped over and glared at Steve immediately shutting him up from whatever he was saying.  
“Leave him alone.” Clint said standing a little bit in front of Peter, also glaring at Steve. Steve growled quietly seeing no use in explaining himself and walked away going out on a run.  
“Are you okay?” Natasha immediately asked Peter once Steve was gone.  
“I’m fine auntie Nat... I just wasn’t expecting him to actually talk to me.” Peter said still a little freaked out by his conversation with Steve. If it even could be called a conversation.


	2. Something Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I didn't think I would ever come back to this story but here I am!

~~~Earlier~~~

Peter waited at the mats for Natasha patiently. Peter's ears perked up when he heard footsteps approaching him. Peter looked up and immediately scrambled away seeing Steve there and getting closer. Peter backed up more as Steve approached him.

"Hey... I'm not here to hurt you." Steve said hesitantly, stopping a few feet away from Peter. 

"S-Stay away from me!" Peter hissed as loud as he could having almost no confidence. Peter backed up more as Steve sat down in front of him. 

"Look I am really sorry for what I did to you." Steve said calmly his ears going down guiltily. 

"I know what I did was wrong and you don't have any reason to forgive me but I just wanted you to know that I am sorry. I hope in the future maybe you can learn to not fear me anymore and I can get to know you better?" Steve said sounding sincere. Steve sighed seeing Peter still cower away from him. 

"I guess I will-" Steve shut up when Natasha aproched him angrily and looking like she would kill him on the spot. 

“Leave him alone.” Clint said standing a little bit in front of Peter, also glaring at Steve. Steve growled quietly seeing no use in explaining himself and walked away frustrated going out on a run.

~~~back with Peter~~~

“What did he say to you?” Clint asked Peter worriedly. 

“Just that he was sorry and wants to know me better...” Peter said his ears down and his tail wrapped around his waist tightly. 

"It's okay Peter we won't let him hurt you." Natasha said softly putting a comforting hand on his knee. Peter flinched back though and Natasha immediately took her hand away apologizing quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOULD I CONTINUE??? 
> 
> Edit:  
> I am continuing this! Now really wow never thought I would do that!


	3. Contunuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not done yet but slowly advancing in the story hope you like it.

"I got to go." Peter said scared, getting up, ignoring Nat and Clint's attempts to make him feel better. "Friday, where is Tony?" Peter asked still trying to stay calm.

"Tony is in his workshop would you like me to take you there?" Friday responded and Peter nodded giving a little yes as Clint and Nat finally backed away.

Peter ran to Tony crying and Tony looked up at him confused.

"Peter what happened?!" Tony asked worriedly as the tiny cat buried himself in Tony's side.

"Steve." Peter said shivering and Tony held him tighter growling loudly angry at the golden retriever. 

Peter finally calmed down feeling safe in the wolf's arms as Tony said comforting words to him promising protection.

"I should have never trusted that dirty dog." Tony said under his breath angrily.  
A knock came from the door and Tony growled loudly seeing Steve behind the glass. 

Peter hid behind Tony feeling much safer as Steve froze shaking from fear as Tony continued to growl at him.

"I didn't hurt him okay!" Steve yelled and Tony huffed not believing him but turned to Peter anyway checking him for injuries.

"What did you do to him then?" Tony growled loudly defending Peter. "I tried apologizing but he was terrified of me." Steve said and Tony froze confused. 

"Peter is this true?" Tony questioned Peter. Peter blushed embarrassed and nodded slightly shrinking under the gaze of Tony and Steve. Tony's expression softened and he hugged Peter close. "It's okay, Peter." Tony said nuzzling Peter on the neck. 

"You're safe, he won't hurt you anymore." Tony said comfortingly and Peter calmed down trusting his mentor.

"Right?" Tony said glaring at Steve and Steve nodded. 

"R-Right." Steve stuttered still a little scared of Tony. 

"See, you're safe." Tony said and Peter nodded looking to Steve no longer terrified. Peter studied Steve and sure enough he saw just a sweet golden retriever looking down guiltily his tail between his legs in fear. 

"I am truly sorry." Steve said walking out sadly still seeing Peter flinch at his words. 

"Come on Pete, why don't you help me with this?" Tony suggested motioning to the Ironwolf suit. Tony smiled as Peter lit up in happiness and excitedly bounced over to the suit.  
~~~~~~  
Eventually things got better Peter still avoided Steve and flinched when Steve talked to him but he was getting better. 

Then Loki came back.

Loki was suppose to come back and be friendly but of course the tricky snake had other plans it all started one night when Tony actually fell asleep then Loki attacked.

Everyone woke up confused. Some freaked out. Others growled in anger towards the god. Some just lost their balance and fell on their faces.

Tony woke up confused. Tony felt different, Tony flicked his ear in annoyance getting up. Tony then felt it his tail! His tail was no longer the fluffy wolf tail he had before. He had a cat tail! Tony panickily reached up to his ears and felt that they were cat ears! Tony freaked out scrambling off his bed to look at himself in the mirror. Tony stepped back from the mirror a little stunned by his new look. His body was much leaner than before and... was he shorter?!? This was terrible. 

Tony hissed at his reflection and shook out his fur not ever hissing before freaking him out. "I got to figure out what happened." Tony said going to the community kitchen to get some coffee first. What Tony found in the kitchen he didn't expect. 

Tony laughed seeing Peter fall on his face. Tony then noticed Peter had wolf ears and tail. 

"I don't know how you balance with this tail!" Peter growled at Tony and Tony chuckled lightly. 

"Okay okay, this isn't really funny. I don't like being a cat." Tony said as Peter stood up tall and now was taller than him. Peter chuckled and Tony hissed at him. Peter whined and Tony smiled. 

"I think Loki came back." Clint came in the room with cat ears and tail too. 

"Yeah." Tony said his tail flicking in annoyance. Clint was a little surprised to see Tony so small but he couldn't complain, Peter acting like a wolf was too funny. 

"We need to find Loki!" Steve yelled running into the room panicked. Steve seemed to be alright but his ears and tail did look a little different. "Oh..." Steve froze looking at the wolf and two cats in the room. 

"Yes we know! Stop staring it is annoying." Tony said glaring up at the dog. 

"Right." Steve said looking away respectfully. 

"I'll call an Avengers meeting." Steve said setting off the alarm and everyone met up in the usual meeting room plus Peter. 

"Why is Peter here?" Steve asked once they were all settled. 

"Because he was effected too." Tony said his ears flattening and his tail lashing through the air in anger. 

"Right." Steve said nodding calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it so far?


	4. Meeting Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might just make little chapters like this. I can update it faster like this but if you want me to do longer chapter you'll have to wait longer.

They went on with the meeting and eventually found Loki who was posing as the dog Thor usually was. What Loki told them was not comforting in the least though. 

"I am sorry, but I can't just undo it. You'll have to wait for the spell to wear off." Loki said smirking. Almost everyone tried attacking Loki but he dissapeared before any of them could lay a hand on him. 

"Loki! Come back here you b****!!!" Tony yelled out angrily starting to panic not liking being smaller and less powerful than Steve. Tony was also worried he wouldn't be able to protect Peter anymore, like this. 

"Language." Steve said quietly trying to lighten the mood, but no one laughed. 

"What now?" Peter spoke up a little scared as well. 

"We wait." Natasha not used to having a bird tail. 

"Yup." Clint agreed his cat tail lashing out in anger probably not on purpose. 

"I am afraid my brother isss right." Thor said hissing slightly on accident not used to his new snake tongue. 

"Great just great!" Sam said sourly the new addition of fox ears and bushy tail he had throwing him off still. 

"Oh come on its not that bad." Scott said trying to lighten the mood being a hawk to him wasn't that bad but his eyesight change was a little jarring. 

"We just have to wait till it wears off!" Scott continued when he saw Sam glare at him. 

"What if there is a threat and we can't be there because of this!" Tony asked still very much freaking out. 

"I don't know about you guys but me, Bucky and Thor will probaly be fine plus we still have Wanda and Vision if we need them. Plus Bruce if there is really a threat we can't take without him." Steve said trying to sound reassuring but he had the same fear. 'The armor probably was too big for Tony now, Natasha wasn't as good as Clint in archery even with hawk sight it must be somewhat disorienting, Clint always looked like he was about to fall over along with Sam, and Lang. Peter was out of the question he was just a kid.' Steve sighed seeing no other help they could call if there was any real threat they couldn't handle. 

"What about that panther guy that faught with us in Germany!" Scott said seeing that the team was desperately looking for help.

"What? King T'Challa?" Steve questioned the idea baffling him. 

"Yeah!" Scott said happily trying to stay focused on one thing in the room his new eyesight really messing with him. 

"Only if we really need him." Steve said shaking his head. 

"Okay people, lets all stay together until this thing wears off no going off on your own or in the public or it will end badly for us and the public." Tony said clapping his hands getting everyone's attention. Everyone made sounds of agreement and followed the now short cat back in the jet so they could go back to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which one should I do? Longer chapters with longer wait or smaller chapters with smaller wait.


	5. Tony the Cat

Tony had waited one single day before he got fed up with his new appendages. He could hear way too much, his tail wouldn't stop moving, and his claws retracted!!! To say the least Tony did not like being a cat. 

"Peter!" Tony called out for his son aggravated. 

"Wh-what's wrong?" Peter said running to him and tripping over himself falling to the floor again. Ever since he got a wolf's tail he could never balance thus him ending up on the floor again. Peter didn't even try to stand as he sat in front of Tony. Tony's ears flicked in amusement but he was still very much mad. 

"I can't do it anymore, being a cat sucks." Tony said frustrated also sitting so he and Peter were on the same level. 

"Hey! Well being a wolf isn't fun either!" Perter huffed glaring at his tail. 

"I need to go out in my armor." Tony said attempting to stand and was still surprised about how easily he could balance with a cat tail. 

"The armor is made for a wolf though, it won't fit you anymore?" Peter pointed out attempting to stand also but stumbled a bit. 

"That is why you are going to help me build new armor!" Tony said his tail sticking strait up instead of wagging, that irked Tony more than he could have imagined. 

"Really!" Peter said his tail wagging throwing him off making him stumble again. 

"Yes." Tony said trying not to laugh at how clumsy Peter has become. 

~~~~~~

They worked together on the new armor Tony building it while Peter told him all the advantages of having cat ears and tail and how he would have to change somethings because he was a cat now. Tony let him actually bringing Peter in for that exact reason. Tony and Peter worked all night on the armor but then Tony noticed his eyes closing more often and he felt tired?

"Peter, why am I tired? I am never tired this early." Tony asked yawning closing his eyes for a few seconds. 

"Well cat's actually need more sleep than dogs so you won't be able to stay awake as long." Peter said watching Tony's head fall to his shoulder for a second. 

"But we have to work, we have to get this done." Tony whined stopping what he was doing and falling to the couch, his eyes closing. 

"Don't worry Mr. Stark I will work while you rest okay." Peter said but he could already hear the quiet snores of Tony fill the room. Peter smiled and continued working surprised he even had the energy to stay awake this long. 

~~~~~

Tony woke up and was confused to see Peter still working. 

"How long was I out?" Tony asked puzzled he didn't even have any dreams. 

"14 hours, Sir." Friday responded and Tony eyes widened. That much sleep?! Tony never slept that good before. Wait Peter was still working did he sleep? 

"Hey Pete, how long you been up?" Tony asked getting the clumsy wolf's attention. 

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused pausing from doing some finishing touches on the Ironcat suit. 

"Sir, Peter has not slept in 34 hours." Friday informed him and Tony shook his head even more surprised.

"Peter!" Tony yelled concerned. 

"You have stayed up longer." Peter pointed out calmly going back to work. Tony shook his head in disapproval but ate the food that was left out for him, then joined Peter.

Peter explained all that he did and Tony was grateful that he finished all the heavy labor work before he fell asleep as he was too tired to now. Tony was impressed by what all Peter did and tried on the suit a little hesitantly but he quickly found out he had nothing to worry about. The suit was perfect, it moved perfectly with his tail and ears even his retracting claws! They did some tests and Tony absolutely loved it. After he got out he was tweaking it a bit just to make it better in some areas while Peter went to sleep on the couch. 

Soon enough Tony was back in action and ready to fight with the others if need be.


	6. Peter the Wolf

Peter didn't hate being a wolf but, he didn't like being one either. Peter found out that even with his Spider gene he couldn't hear as well as he used to. Peter also saw that his vision wasn't as sharp.

At first Peter didn't know how to function much less stand up. Peter was always trying to use his tail for balance but it never worked just throwing him more off balance and unto the floor. Peter tried to act as his usual happy self but he was barely keeping it together.

At the Avenger's meeting he stayed silent only flinching when hearing Steve's harsh words. He was also quiet as Loki told him they would have to wait till the spell wore off, only a few words of hopelessness escaping from him.

You would think the others would have given him some sympathy but they just laughed at how clumsy he become. Natasha didn't even look at him anymore, it was heart wrenching to know she would just abandon him in his time of need. Peter guess he understood though, they all changed and everyone was freaking out in their own way, even Mr. Stark. So when Tony called out his name he came the best he could, but he faked his smile his tail not moving an inch.

Then Tony said they would work together and Peter was ecstatic knowing he could do this one thing right! Peter smiled as Tony praised him the warm feeling of being happy and cared about coming back. As long as he had Tony things would be fine. 

Peter was not fine he has been up for so long and he can't even sleep! He isn't even tired! He has tried sleeping he really did but it just wasn't working. So Peter worked on the Ironcat suit. He worked and worked until he lost track of time too sad and angry to care. 

Then Tony woke up and told him to lie on the couch to get some sleep, but he wasn't tired... Peter tried sleeping anyway and was relived to find that he could actually fall asleep. 

Peter regretted falling asleep, he had a nightmare again. A really bad one. Peter woke up shaking in fear memories of the building falling on him and then Steve-... It was too much Peter cried then felt warm arms around him. 

"Hey, shhh It's okay, it was just a nightmare." Tony said wrapping his tail around Peter's waist pulling him close. "You're safe with me." Tony said calmly hugging him close as Peter sobbed into Tony's shoulder terrified. Peter slowly hugged back still trying to calm down and not wanting to hurt Tony, scared he might accidently use his super strength.

"See it's okay your safe." Tony repeated the phrase and Peter nodded hugging Tony closer and putting his head on top of Tony's. Tony struggled a bit seeming not liking being the smaller one but Peter didn't let Tony go and Tony hissed blushing embarrassed as Peter pet Tony behind the ears making him purr. 

"Knew I could make you purr." Peter said chuckling lightly as Tony hissed again trying to push him away again. 

"S-Stop it! I-I am not purring!!!" Tony yelled embarrassed but eventually stopped struggling seeing Peter smile and knowing he could never escape Peter's hold. 

"Sorry Mr. Stark just had to try once." Peter said finally letting him go. Tony scrambled out of Peter's now lax hold and shook his head smiling. 

"Don't ever do that again." Tony said embarrassed but smiled nonetheless glad Peter was calm and happy again. They both broke out into laughs the air seeming much lighter than it was before.


	7. Character descriptions + Notes

Because I forgot to and now it is interesting so I can! 

Tony: short brownish black hair, brown eyes, blue glowing arc reactor in his chest 

Normal(Wolf)- Brownish black ears and tail with the underside white, white paws and belly, black chest with reactor 

Swapped(Cat)- Black ears and tail with white tip, white paws, black belly and chest with reactor, otherwise fully black body

Steve: long-ish blond hair with blue eyes, super buff because of the super soldier serum 

Normal(Golden Retriever)- floppy blond ears and fluffy blond tail, still strong in golden retriever form

Swapped(Black-Lab)- darker more pointed ears, hair much shorter and darker, tail thinner and now darker in color. 

Bucky: short black hair, blue eyes, metal arm

Normal(Black-Lab)- lax black ears, black tail, arm changes too going into a black lab leg and paw (tony built it for him) 

Swapped(Golden Retriever)- fluffy brown almost blond ears and fluffy tail fur longer. Metal arm not effected. 

Clint: short brown hair, green eyes, really good eyesight hard of hearing 

Normal(Hawk)- brown feathers good eyesight, sharp claws, still hard of hearing 

Swapped(Cat)- pointed brown ears and brown tail with black tip, calico cat mostly black with brown splotches on back and ears, white paws. Can now hear very well but cant see as sharp anymore. 

Natasha: long red hair, green eyes, sneaky spy 

Normal(Cat)- brownish red fur with black underbelly. Brownish red ears and darker tail and black splotches in fur. 

Swapped(Hawk)- dark brown feathers, hearing has weakened significantly, eyesight sharpened though can see new colors

Peter: brown short hair, hazel eyes, spider bite made his senses heighten even more than normal, has super strength and faster instincts 

Normal(Cat)- fluffy brown back with lighter brown paws and chest, lighter brown tips on ears and light brown specks throughout his fur 

Swapped(Wolf)- big dark brown ears and brown tail with a white underside, white underbelly, white legs and paws, dark brown fur with specks of black on his back and face. 

Sam: short black hair, brown eyes, more human than flacon

Normal(Falcon)- black almost brown feathers with lighter back and tail 

Swapped(Fox)- bright orange fox ears and fox tail, black paws and white tipped tail with darker orange belly and white chest. 

Scott: short brown hair, blue eyes, fluffy 

Normal(Fox)- dark orange fur with black paws and underbelly, white chest and dark brown tail. 

Swapped(Falcon)- light brown feathers

Loki: Black hair, blue-ish green eyes, god of Mischief 

Normal(Snake)- Black and green stripped snake

Swapped(Asgardian dog)- All Black fur with golden eyes 

Thor: Long blond hair, green eyes, god of Thunder 

Normal(Asgardian dog)- Blond fur, black tipped tail and black paws, floppy ears

Swapped(Snake)- Sand yellow snake with black underside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be continuing this story, just didn't have any time to update it lately.


	8. Clint the Cat

Clint woke up confused he felt different it wasn't long till he found out why. Clint tried standing but the new weight threw him off making him fall to the floor. Clint huffed his cat ear flicking in annoyance. Clint didn't know what to think as he watched his tail lashing through the air. This was weird. Clint tried using his new tail to balance like Natasha but he couldn't get the hang of it. Every time he tried he always overshot the weight throwing him more off instead of steading him.

"I mean honestly how does Natasha use this thing!?" Clint whisper yelled at his tail trying to grab it. Clint was surprised to see his tail moving away.

"No, get back here!" Clint said quietly, quite literally chasing his tail. Clint gave up after five minutes opting to just glare at his swaying tail instead. Having a cat's eyesight instead of a hawk's was weird, everything looked duller and less sharp, it took some getting used to, but he could handle it.

Clint flinched back as he opened the door the sound bombarding his senses. Clint backed up more, shaking his head as the door now cracked open brought in more unusually loud noises. Clint closed his eyes using his hands to cover his ears the sounds getting too much.

"Why can cats hear so much!!!" Clint complained flinching at his own voice. Clint evened his breaths and calmed down hoping his human spy instincts would save him. Clint slowly opened his eyes slowly uncovering his ears trying to get used to his new hearing range and dulled eyesight.

"Come on I can do this." Clint whispered to himself scared of his own voice.

"I can do this." Clint said again speaking just a bit louder trying to gain confidence. 

"I don't know how you balance with this tail!" He heard a loud growl come from the kitchen and Clint got up taking a deep breath calming himself down more and reluctantly headed to the kitchen keeping his ears flat against his head to hopefully dull his hearing. 

"Okay okay, this isn't really funny. I don't like being a cat." He heard Tony say and walked into the room and snorted. Tony was so short!

"I think Loki came back." Clint complained trying not to laugh as Peter stumbled the usually nimble cat now stumbling all over the place with wolf ears and tail. 

"Yeah." Tony agreed his now cat tail flicking in annoyance.

"We need to find Loki!" Clint flinched as he heard the loud voice of Steve ring through the room. Clint looked to Steve curiously to see if he changed but Steve seemed to be alright but his ears and tail did look a little different.

"Oh..." Steve froze looking at the wolf and two cats in the room.

"Yes we know! Stop staring it is annoying." Tony said as Clint glared at the new unwelcome seemingly normal dog.

"Right." Steve said looking away respectfully. "I'll call an Avengers meeting." Steve said setting off the alarm and everyone met up in the usual meeting room plus Peter.

Clint mostly stayed silent during the meeting just trying to keep his ears down so his hearing was muffled. Clint had a hard time adjusting to his new hearing the plan was simple but trying to stand and act like his usual sharp self was difficult. He could tell the other's noticed but he also noticed the other's were out of it too. The only ones that really acted normal were Steve and Bucky. 

Once they found Loki

Clint looked over to Natasha to see how well she was dealing but she looked distracted curious even examining Loki like she has never seen him before. Then he looked at Loki and understood. Loki didn't look green like usual just yellow and black. Natasha looked to him and Clint sighed mouthing out the color she hasn't seen before. 

Clint sighed only paying attention slightly the noise of them speaking loud to him so he couldn't even ignore them if he tried. 

"I am sorry, but I can't just undo it. You'll have to wait for the spell to wear off." Loki said smirking. Clint hissed glaring at the others as they started shouting going for Loki. 

"Loki! Come back here you b****!!!" Tony yelled out angrily startling Cling making him hiss quietly his ears going flat against his head once more. 

"Language." Steve said quietly probably trying to lighten the mood but Clint was not amused. 

"What now?" Peter spoke up sounding scared.

"We wait." Natasha said.

"Yup." Clint agreed his cat tail lashing out in anger and he glared at his new appendage again watching it swish from side to side. Clint zoned out of the conversation glaring at his tail and covering his ears angrily. Why was everyone being so loud.

Tony clapped his hands startling Clint out if his thoughts. "Okay people, lets all stay together until this thing wears off no going off on your own or in the public or it will end badly for us and the public." Tony said and Clint reluctantly agreed following the short black cat into the jet so they could go back to the tower.

Clint was a lot closed off after he got his new appendages. Clint just stayed in his room glad to be away from all the noise. Who knew he would miss being almost deaf.

Clint stayed in his room until he turned back and was quiet relived to not hear so much anymore. He also missed seeing colors. 


	9. Natasha the Hawk

Natasha couldn't hear anything. No that wasn't right? Natasha woke up shaking her head and looked around confused. She tried listening to everything around her but everything was either silent or muffled! Why couldn't she hear properly! Natasha quickly looked around the room then flinched back.

What in the world was she looking at. It looked like her room but it didn't! Everything looked sharper and the colors, oh my gosh the colors! What even were some of the colors. Natasha picked up the usually red ball of yarn she had and examined it. It looked way different. Why was it so... red! It was brighter and it was so much darker than blue! Natasha immediately got up and started comparing the colors she knew like blue and yellow to the other new colors she saw. Natasha then stumbled for a moment.

What? Natasha looked down and started to panic her tail wasn't a cat's anymore it was feathered! Natasha tried to process this then she saw the blinking red? light meaning they had an emergency meeting.

Natasha slowly made her way to the meeting room trying to keep her balance without the help of her tail. Natasha huffed trying to listen in to the meeting but it was difficult and that just made her more angry at Loki. Seeing everyone with different animal parts made her feel more calm though, knowing she wasn't the only one affected. Natasha also looked at everyone studying them looking at them in great detail was strange and new colors too.

Natasha glared at Loki but the unusual color of everything about him was super distracting. The only color she did recognize was black and his yellow horns. There was this other color on him, she didn't know what to call it. It was like yellow but darker. Clint seemed to notice her confusion because he mouth out 'Green'. Green? That was what green looked like? Natasha stopped listening a while ago but heard the gist of what was happening.

She said her piece when Peter asked "What now?" Natasha looked to Peter then looked away quickly. There were too many colors too much to focus on. It hurt her head. 

Natasha avoided looking at anyone for the rest of the time just sulking in the living room and going down to the gym to train for a bit trying to get used to her new eyesight and balance. 

Natasha was relived when she turned back her eyesight returning to normal was a relief. Also hearing everything around her made her a lot more calm. 


	10. Scott Lang

Scott was a simple fox. He mostly stayed in his fox form most of the time having fun sneaking around and trying to scare people. It worked on most people except the super soldiers and the cats of course. The ones he most liked to scare though was Sam and Clint. The two birds of the group. Scott never hurt Sam or Clint but in all fairness they always got him back. 

Scott woke up and froze. Immediately he could tell the difference. The reason why he could tell was because Scott fell asleep in his shifted form. So when Scott woke up with wings and claws instead of paws. He was freaked out at first. Scott didn't immediately shift back. Instead he flapped his new wings experimentally and boy that was a mistake. Scott shifted back as he lied on the ground now huffing in frustration. Birds were stupid. Fox-boy declared already missing his fox ears. 

Scott saw the Avenger meeting signal go off and he bluntly ignored it. He reluctantly came when Sam in all his glory had fox ears and a tail, came in and told him to get up off the ground. Scott just glared at Sam the whole time they were at the meeting. Once he found out Loki did this his normal reaction of his fur bristling never came and that just made him more angry. 

When Loki said they would have to wait it out Scott smirked looking to Sam excitedly with mischief in his eyes. 

After their run in with Loki, Scott shifted into being a bird and annoyed the f*ck out of Sam, knowing each and every way how to annoy a fox. Scott loved getting payback for all the days Sam would fly down and annoy him just for the fun of it. It went on for a few days that is until he woke up one day and he was his old fox self. 

Scott smiled glad to be a fox again. Scott then continued to go scare Sam again.


	11. Sam Wilson

Sam liked being an Avenger he really did. That was until Scott the fox came into his life. Sam didn't hate Scott but he disliked him very much. The annoying and freighting fox scared him more times than he could count. 

So when Sam woke up to being a fox. Oh sweet revenge! That is until he shifted and promptly fell on his face. Sam growled cursing Loki immediately taking back his decision wanting his wings back. Sam shifted back and saw that they had a meeting. 

"Hey fox-boy there is a meeting get off the ground!" Sam said annoyed at the fox who stole his wings. 

"You know it's not my fault we swapped it's Loki's!" Scott said just as annoyed getting back up. 

"Great now let's get to the meeting so we can find him and get him to turn us back!" Sam said walking beside Scott as they went to the meeting. 

"Geez calm down being a fox isn't that bad." Scott complained as they walked. 

"It is when you usually have wings!" Sam shot back. 

The meeting was just a staring contest between the two to see who would look away first. Neither of them won Steve snapping them out of it when they said they had to go find Loki. 

Finding Loki was the easy part getting him to undo his spell was impossible. 

Sam groaned and tried pouncing on Loki when he announced they had to wait for it to wear off, but he was already long gone. 

Sam glared daggers as Scott tried to be positive about things and acted like his usual self. 

Over the next few day Sam absolutely hated Scott. Scott would not stop annoying him. Scott would annoy him in the weirdest ways too. Like once Scott taught himself to fly he just hovered over him for hours! It probably wasn't hours and really just a few minutes but it was infuriating. Sam didn't even know why it was infuriating it just annoyed the heck out of him. 

Also Scott was always just landing on his head randomly, for no reason. Sam hated it he tried to tell him to stop but he just kept doing it. What was worse Sam couldn't even get back at him! The tricky normally a fox always flew just out of reach! 

For those purposes Sam hated the few days he had to deal with being grounded and annoyed by Scott Lang. Getting back at him when he finally swapped back though was fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to Tony and Peter. Also Nothing happens, Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Scott stay out of the fight if there is any.


	12. Everything is Okay

Tony and Peter had more fun together the main joke is being the new shortness of Tony. Tony huffed as Peter once again stood by his side standing taller than him. 

"Stop doing that!" Tony exclaimed glaring up at Peter playfully. 

"Doing what?" Peter asked tilting his head confused. Tony covered his face with his hand to hide his blush of embarrassment, Peter was totally oblivious. 

"What's wrong Mr. Stark?" Peter asked concerned as Tony's ears went down and his tail lashed through the air. 

"Nothing!" Tony said shaking his head trying to calm down. Tony glanced up at Peter hesitantly and huffed shifting into his cat form knowing he couldn't hide his embarrassment long when he was human. 

Peter tilted his head more confused and shifted also trying to figure out how Tony balanced as a wolf. 

"Peter how do you get used to being so small!" Tony said looking up at Peter in his wolf form. 

"Tony!" Peter whined when Tony jumped on his head and lied down staying there. 

"I am truly wondering because the amount of times I had to look up at people is infuriating. How is do you not have a crook in your neck." Tony pondered purposely waving his tail in front of Peter's eyes. 

"I got used to it and would you please stop that it's distracting." Peter said watching Tony's tail sway in front of him. 

"No, and do you even know how hard it is to function as a cat!" Tony asked rhetorically. 

"Yes I have been one my whole life- TONY! STOP IT!" Peter growled as Tony sat on top of his head and started pawing at his ears. 

"Geez calm down." Tony said jumping off of Peter and pawing his nose. Peter growled quietly then whined when Tony glared at him. "I mean seriously how am I suppose to protect you now?" Tony asked venturing around his lab trying to get used to everything being so much bigger. 

"I guess I will be the one protecting you now." Peter chuckled finally standing up and going over to Tony. 

"That is not how it is suppose to be though." Tony complained shifting back to his human form so he was taller than Peter. "Don't you dare shift back." Tony said hissing slightly. 

Peter huffed chuckling quietly but stayed in his new wolf form finding it funny that Tony was really bothered by being so small. 

"Let's just go get something to eat already." Tony said and let Peter lead the way out of the lab. 

Peter stayed by Tony's side as they went down to the kitchen. 

"Hey Steve." Tony said nervously his anxiety ramping up. What the hell is wrong with me. Tony thought to himself trying to keep himself from shivering in fear. Is this what Peter felt like all the time? Tony pondered looking down at Peter sadly. 

"Peter can we talk for a minute." Tony said to him ignoring Steve for the time being. 

"Yeah." Peter said leading the way into Peter's bedroom. Tony locked the door and finally relaxed and then looked to Peter sadly. 

"Why do I feel so vulnerable and anxious, do you normally feel this way around Steve and the others?" Tony asked concerned. Peter sighed and that made Tony's heart break. 

"I mean yeah I guess... ever since we swapped though I don't feel that way, but yeah it has always been that way." Peter said hesitantly shifting back and sitting on his bed. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me? It feels terrifying just to be around the others, why did you hide it?" Tony asked sadly. 

"I... It has always been that way, Tony, and I thought I could deal with it and I do mostly." Peter said sighing in defeat. 

"Is there anything that helps?" Tony asked shifting into a cat and laying his head on Peter's leg. 

"Well having someone to protect me and pet me always made me feel safer." Peter said hesitantly petting his mentor. Tony purred feeling safer and sighed relaxing. "Also just lying down under you as you covered me protecting me helped a lot." Peter said shifting into a wolf and gently grabbing Tony by the scruff and putting him down between his paws and then lying his head over Tony's body. 

"See? Don't you feel much safer?" Peter asked his tail wagging slowly as Tony relaxed purring against his chest and snuggling into his fur. 

"Yeah." Tony admitted after a bit of silence the only sound being the quiet purrs coming from Tony. 

Peter smiled noticing Tony fell asleep and he went to sleep himself feeling happy he could return the favor of feeling protected. 


End file.
